Carlos Drabbles
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Imaginas con Carlos. Cuando aparezca un (!) es porque puede contener contenido no apropiado para todas las edades. / Imagines with Carlos. Whenever a (!) appears, it might mean there is content for adults.
1. Crece Conmigo

Hoy era su día, el cumpleaños de tu pareja, Carlos. Su segundo aniversario habría sido unos días antes, pero ambos habían decido festejar ambos eventos juntos esta vez.  
Él te había invitado a su casa para que lo ayudarás con algunos preparativos, ya que varios de sus amigos y familiares vendrían hoy.  
Ambos estaban en la cocina, a punto de preparar la mezcla para lo que sería una gran torta.  
"Los, ya están los huevos y la harina bien revueltos. ¿Qué sigue?" Preguntas tomándolo desprevenido, apoyado sobre la mesada, mirandote con ojos de enamorado. "¿Hola?"  
"Perdón, amor, estaba pensando en... cosas. Agrégale la mezcla de vainilla" confesó.  
"¿En qué cosas estabas pensando?, ¿en todo lo que tendrás que limpiar luego de esta noche?" Reíste cuando su carita amorosa se torno en una de mal gusto por la idea.  
"Bueno, sí... pero también en otras" contestó yendo a buscar el azúcar a la lacena. La dejo cerca de tus manos y luego se posó sus dulces manos sobre tu vientre mientras te abrazaba por detrás. "No quiero ser apresurado, pero durante estos años que llevamos juntos he tenido el tiempo de mi vida..." soltó antes de tomar tus manos que tranquilamente revolvían la nueva mezcla que iría en la base de la torta. "Quiero... quiero que sigamos creciendo..."  
"Juntos, por siempre" susurraste girando tu cabeza para encontrarte con sus dulces ojos color café.  
"Juntos, en la casa, en la familia. _, quiero vivir todo el resto de mi vida a tu lado" dijo presionando sus labios para besar tu suave cabello.  
"Y lo haremos. Porque es lo que quiero contigo. Y solo sé que puedo ser feliz durante todo el camino si eres tu el que esta conmigo" dijiste soltando sus manos tiernamente, para girarte y encontrarte de frente con él.  
"Eres asombrosa. Te amo, _." confesó recogiendo tu cabello, para posicionar sus labios sobre los tuyos y encontrarse en un apasionado beso.  
"No creo que más de lo que yo te ame a tí" contestaste sonriendo cuando se aparto de ti al sonar la alarma de las galletas listas en el horno que habían esta preparando antes. "Okay, ahora unas masitas son más importantes que yo... Pidesle que sean tus novias a ellas entonces" dijiste irónicamente, haciendo cara de perrito.  
"Qué decís, loquita" y lanzó un poco de azúcar impalpable en tu cara al estarla utilizando para decorar las galletas. "¡Ven aquí!" inquirió cuando te dirigiste del otro lado de la mesada y tomaste la harina.  
"Te me acercas y contraataco, Carlitos, eh" dijiste riendo a carcajadas, cuando corrió hacía ti luego que le enharinaste toda su cara aceitunada y te abrazó para no dejarte escapar.  
Sí que disfrutaban su tiempo juntos.


	2. Solo Para Mi

Tu amigovio te había invitado junto con otros de sus amigos a pasar una semana de vacaciones juntos. Nadie conocía el lugar de destino, excepto el organizados, que era Carlos. Por eso todos estaban muy ansiosos por el viaje a el desconocido paradero.Tú estabas más ansiosa del hecho que pasarías unos días enteros, día y noche, con él que era una persona muy especial para ti. Y él se sentía del mismo modo con respecto a ti, o así lo habría expresado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían desde la última vez que lo habían hecho, y ahora hasta tendrían tiempo de sobrar para hacer todo aquello que no habían hecho durante los meses que estuvieron separados por causa de sus giras musicales.  
Viajaron en dos jeeps, ya que no eran mucho los que iban, pero si la cantidad para necesitar de dos automóviles. Carlos y tú viajaron en el asiento trasero, casi baúl, junto con otra parejita de amigos más. El camino de tierra por el que transitaban hacía que saltaran de vez en cuando con el vehículo, y tú te despertabas. Yacías plácidamente sobre el suave pecho descubierto de Carlos, descansando. Él acariciaba tu pelo y te observaba con dedicada pasión. Luego cuando unas molestas brisas de viento desplazaban su frío encanto sobre tu cuerpo, y él notaba que te estremecías, enredaba tu espalda con sus musculosos brazos.  
"¿Te desperté, _? Lo siento" musitó Carlos.  
"No, ya lo estaba de antes. Ey, ¿no tienes frió?" preguntaste reclinando tu cuerpo para levantarte y acariciar su panza con tus frías manos. "Abrígate que te vas a enfermar"  
"Pero si a ti te gusta como me veo así..." dijo haciendo pucherito y sonriendote a la vez.  
"Cállate y ponte tu remera. Después tendré tiempo para contemplarte así. Cuando haga calor, claro" susurraste en su oído para que los demás no oyeran.  
Al llegar al lugar, Carlos los dirigió a todos hacía la zona en el que irían a armar las carpas, cercano a un lago. Como no se te habría ocurrido de alguien que ama los exteriores, ¡claro que irían de campamento! Pero tú no habías traído tu bolsa de dormir, ni siquiera una colcha para reposar tu cabeza al dormir. Todo porque Carlos quería que fuese una sorpresa general.  
Al parecer él le había comentado a algunos de sus amigos que trajeran su tienda y ropa que se adapte al ambiente, pero no a ti.  
"Carlos, te voy a asesinar" dijiste mirándolo en los ojos mientras bajaba todo el equipo que llevaba escondido bajo un nilón del otro vehículo.  
"¿Qué he hecho ahora?" dijo posando uno de sus brazos en el bajo de tu espalda para acercarte a su cuerpo.  
"No me dijiste que iríamos a acampar. No traje nada adecuado para hacerlo" dijiste tratando de apartarte... estabas algo enfadada.  
"Porque yo estuve pensando en eso, te dije que no te preocuparas" dijo besando tu mejilla y apartándose para continuar bajando las cosas del baúl.  
Al caer la noche, que no fue mucho tiempo después de haber llegado, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre como se dividirían en cada carpa. Carlos sin pensarlo dos veces gritó tu nombre y solo el tuyo. Tomó de tu mano y ambos se dirigieron al sitio donde comenzaron a armar la carpa en la que dormirías junto a él varios días.  
Nunca habían tenido tanta privacidad como la que dispondrían ahora. Nerviosamente entraste a la tienda y detrás tuyo te siguió Carlos.  
"¿Entonces yo dormiré aquí contigo?" te estremeciste cuando el asintió felizmente. "Carlos, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?"  
"Nada, es que ahora te tengo aquí conmigo después de tanto tiempo, y solo para mí" respondió algo nervioso pero convencido de lo que decía era verdad.  
"¿Dónde voy a dormir?" No querías hacerte una idea errónea. Sentías lo mismo que él, y tu corazón latía mil por hora cuando te mencionaba esas cosas... Pero tu igual no quisiste demostrarle tu forma de pensar. Mira si tan solo estaba jugando contigo. Lo querías mucho, pero estaban en la parte de una relación en la que no se conoce si son amigos con derecho o solo muy buenos amigos.  
"Bueno, eso... Lo siento, solo traje la única bolsa de dormir que poseo" Ahora su sonrisa era aún más amplia. "Es lo suficientemente grande igual para..."  
"¿Compartir?" preguntaste, tratando de evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, pero tu alegría le ganó a tu conciencia.  
"Sí no tienes ningún problema, si no solo la usas tú" dijo acomodando un poco el lugar.  
"¿Y dejar que te enfermes con el frío del anochecer?" dijiste tomando su mano.  
Carlos dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar de tu otra mano. Permanecieron en silencio algo abrumador por unos severos segundos. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en la tuya. Sus brillante ojos café irradiaban una felicidad única.  
De repente alguien llamó desde afuera para que encontraran alrededor del fogón en el que se habían encargado de armar y prender los demás. Sin decir palabra alguna, pero sin soltar de una de tus manos Carlos hizo un ademán para ir hasta allí. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el resto, pero tomando un atajo por la orilla del río. De repente se detuvieron un momento para contemplar la inmensa luna llena de la noche que se reflejaba sobre el agua.  
"Mi celular no tiene bateria, si no ya hubiera tomado una foto para Instagram" confesó Carlos sin soltar de tu mano.  
"Tú y tu adicción a esa red" dijiste riendo.  
"Ey, por lo menos es una adicción que se valora en retratos" dijo él mirando en la oscuridad hacia tu rostro.  
Esta vez, soltó de tus manos para tomar tus caderas. Sus manos fueron tiernas al acariciarlas, y al mismo tiempo, lentamente iba acercándose más a ti hasta el punto en que podías sentir su respiración. Tocaron sus narices frías por unos minutos, y comenzaron a menearse de un lado a otro; él aún con sus manos en el bajo de tu espalda y tus brazos reposando en su pecho. Luego, alejo su rostro para besar tu frente, luego tu nariz, tu mejilla y finalmente muy cerca de tus labios, en la comisura de tu nueva sonrisa. Una de sus manos ascendió hacia tu cuello, para remover el pelo que ocultaba tu cara, y hacer una leve presión para acercar tus labios con los suyos tan deseables. Lentamente él comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los tuyos, y sus corazones aumentaban el ritmo cardíaco.  
Su brazo en tus caderas, su mano en tu cuello, y sus labios complaciendo a los tuyos. Ciertamente nunca habían tenido la posible de expresar su amor de esta forma. Y ese fue el momento. El tiempo había hecho de este reencuentro un evento más formidable que nunca. Tú lo querías y él a ti. Nada más importó en ese instante que los convenció de encontrarse en un adorable y dulce beso. ¡Y que más romántico que con él y bajo la luz de la luna en una noche fría de verano!  
"He esperado tanto por esto. Pensé que no sentirías lo mismo, pero..." dijo apartandosé solo unos pocos centímetros de tu boca.  
"Solo calla, y besame una vez más" ordenaste tranquilamente.  
"Te amo, _. Quisiera quedarme por siempre contigo de este modo, y en este momento"  
"¿Quisieras tomar una foto para Instagram?" bromeaste besando dulcemente y repetidas veces sus labios cuando sentiste que sonreía.  
"Estoy tratando de armar un lindo ambiente para continuar besandote y me dices eso. Ay, ay, ay, _s" dijo mientras levantó ambos de sus brazos para darte un fuerte abrazo en consecuencia a tu casi insulto. "Eres asombrosa"  
Levantaste tu rostro para besarlo una vez más. "Te amo, pero no del mismo modo que tu lo haces. Es aún mucho más" dijiste entre besos.  
"No creo que sea posible. No, definitivamente es imposible" dijo soltando una risita y devolviendo te los cortos besos que ahora compartían.  
Él siempre alegraba todos tus días, incluso sin estar completamente a tu lado en todos ellos. Pero la alegría que sentía tu corazón en ese ahora no se comparaba con ninguna otra que podrías haber sentido antes. Era la primera vez que él solo permanecía enfocado en ti, y tú en él por completo. Era la primera vez que él estaba solo para ti, y tú para él. Era la primera vez... que estaban solos, tan cerca, y solo para ustedes.


	3. Mi Preciosa (!)

"No hay nada que me gustaría más ahora que fotografiar la dulzura que tengo en frente mio" musita Carlos en tu oído rodeando tu cuerpo con sus brazos. "Buen día, mi amor"  
"¿A mi?, ¿así de despeinada?" inquieres plantando un beso en su hombro al darte vuelta para encontrarte con su cara mañanera.  
"Sos hermosa antes, durante y después de dormir" dice enseñándote una sonrisa tímida y besando tu cabello.  
Carlos tira hacia tu costado sus sabanas y se dirige hacia la otra habitación a buscar su cámara fotográfica. Cuando vuelve, la trae consigo, y vuelve a la cama hacia tu lado de un brinco.  
"Vas a romper la cama, tonto" le decis entre risas.  
"No más de lo que ya hicimos ayer..." dice guiñándote un ojo mientras enciende su aparato.  
"¡Carlos!" te ríes escondiendo tu cara bajo las sábanas.  
"Si no serás hermosa cuando te sonrojas, nena" dice escabullendo su cabeza hacia abajo de las sábanas para besarte en la nariz.  
Toma las sábanas que cubren tu cabeza y te toma una foto por sorpresa.  
"No, Carlos... ¡no!" comienzas a gritarle entre risas mientras te hace cosquillas cuando te le acercas para borrar la imagen.  
"Ay, pero si saliste hecha un pastelito, _" te reprende.  
"Esta bien, te dejo tomarme una, ¡solo una foto!... si luego nos sacamos una juntos" le dices alzando una ceja.  
"Me parece justo" dice besando tu mejilla mientras comienzas a acomodarte un poco el pelo.  
Carlos presiona el obturador y te toma una fotografía en la que sales con las comisuras de tu boca tímidamente demostrando una pequeña sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados y tus brazos al descubierto sobre las sábanas que cubren tu pecho.  
Luego Carlos se recuesta a tu lado, presionando un beso sobre tu cachete y toma una foto de ustedes dos en esa especia de pose. El sale muy feliz a tu lado, con sus labios llenos de deseo, su pelo descuidado, y sus ojos entreabiertos enseñando el cansancio mañanero pero el grato amor que siento por ti.  
"Te adoro preciosa" menciona antes de presionar sus labios con los tuyos para encontrarse en un apasionado beso.


	4. With You (!)

"¿Estás libre está noche? No sabes cuanto necesito verte. Por favor contéstame. Te amo."  
Decía el mensaje de James con el que despertaste de una larga siesta. Podrías decir que su forma de avisarte que ya estaba de vuelta en la ciudad te alegraba el corazón. El día no era uno de los mejores, se nublaba, salia el sol y luego llovía. Te acomodaste sobre el respaldo de tu cama y le respondiste.  
"¡Has vuelto! Cuanto te he extrañado. Tengo planes ya, pero puedo cancelar algunos..."  
"No hagas eso por mi. Ya nos veremos. Yo encontraré un tiempito" James respondió rápidamente a tu mensaje.  
Nunca te gustaba dejar atrás a un amigo, y mucho menos a aquel con el cual mantenían algo más que una amistad. Nada era oficial, pero cosas entre ustedes ya habían sucedido. Y para confirmarlo, cada vez que James te halagaba tu simplemente sientes como podrías francamente deslizarte y quedar atrapada en sus brazos para siempre.  
"Realmente lo siento. No sabes como deseo verte antes que a nadie"  
No respondió. Pensaste que tal vez podría haberse molestado, pero eso no era típico de James. Capaz se había quedado sin bateria en su celular luego del último mensaje, o no quería responderte.

Llegaste a casa luego de salir a cenar con tus amigas y pasear con algunas de ellas por el centro como tanto habían planeado hacia tiempo. Les comentaste sobre James y como ignoraba tu último mensaje. Ellas consolaban diciendote que probablemente estaba ocupado yendo de aquí para allá, pero no les creiste.  
Al llegar a tu piso del departamento otra vez, no encendiste ninguna luz. Silenciosamente te dirigiste a tu dormitorio donde te cambiaste por tu pijama a oscuras. De repente, un nuevo mensaje se encontraba en tu bandeja de entrada...  
"No te he ignorado, y estoy bien. Solo estaba ocupado. ¿Quisieras comentarme que sucede en la calle de tu barrio?" Preguntaba James.  
"¿Cómo sabes que me tenías preocupada? Pues, veo a unos hombre bajar de un auto decoraciones" Respondiste sentandote en una silla cercana a la ventana.  
"¿Acaso te encuentras a oscuras en tu habitación?"  
"James, ¿qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche en mi calle con los chicos?"  
No respondió. Te asomaste por tu ventana y observaste como un James sonriente estaba saludandote desde abajo vestido de traje. No pudiste evitar sonrojarte y sonreirle de vuelta.  
"Se que es muy tarde, que los vecinos nos mataran luego, pero todo valdra la pena por este pequeño regalo que quiero dedicarte" Gritó James desde abajo, siempre mirando hacia tu lugar en la ventana.  
La calle estaba decorada con varias velas encendidas, y James sostenía tu flor favorita consigo. Comenzó a cantar en acapella mientras los demás chicos tarareaban haciendo los coros de la canción Music Sounds Better With You.  
Tomaste un saco que habia a tu alcanza y decendiste por las escaleras para encontrar junto a él en la vereda.  
Corriste a abrazarlo y él te entregó la flor que llevaba con él.

What was the only thing that mattered? You were going to spend an entire holiday weekend with your friends. Not only with your friends, but also with your boyfriend Carlos. You couldn't be able to be with him for the last five months he had been on tour. Skyping and calls excited you, to know if he was fine was the only thing you needed to hear. But you also needed him closer to you, to see his enchanting smile, to kiss those desireable lips he owned. All in an amazing trip to the lake for some few days.  
The trip wasn't so long since you were going to a place near your town. You had to be divided by groups since you only counted with two sheeps to travel by a pebbly road. Carlos was going in the one Logan was driving and you did too. It was a four hours trip, and eventhough the way was too rocky you still were able to have a short nap over  
Carlos chest. He teased you stroking your back and kissing your hair, but you still liked it.  
When you arrived, the first thing you all do was to put up the tents under some kind of caves made by the rocks and trees. You were going to share it with  
Carlos, so you helped him to pull up carp in a place far from where your friends were already placing theirs. Carlos said it was because he wanted some place where it could be just both of you and noone else. He loved the idea of spending some time with friends, but he also needed to dedicate some of it to his gorgeous girlfriend.  
During the first days your enterainment was to wake up, go to the closest grosery store and buy something for a light breakfast. Then you mostly spend it sailing, swimming and even creating water wars. All of you formed teams and fighted each other on a playful ambient. Carlos was the first to think what you all could do idea, and began throwing water at you prety quick so as you couldn't ask. He grabbed you by your hips and didn't let you go afterwards, and everybody would make a sound in which they showed how cute you were being. You laughed as a young child as you felt the adrenaline on your veins. You loved his touch on your skin, and that was what really make you feel energetic around him. And that smile he always showed when he was with you, which always make you love him even more than you already do. At nights, sometimes bonfires were made. All of you sat around and listened to Kendall who sang songs with the guitar he had brought home. Some of your friends started being annoying, asking him to play a love song for the "lovebirds sitting around here". Carlos, laughing, shushed them as he saw you blush and got a little apart from his arms.  
"If I had to sing someting for this too... I would just do the first stanzas from a Sheeran song..." Kendall muttered, winking at both of you.  
"What? You kidding? With all respect, but... No, thank you, we are fine" Carlos says being a little annoyed.  
"Come on, I know you have sang this before. I will just touch my chords.." And Carlos gladly nodded.  
As Kendall began playing, Carlos joined with his voice... He sang "Settle down with me. Cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me, hold m in your arms" as he made of your embrace something more meaningful. How couldn't you love the tenderness he had with him? He knows how to make you fee flattered, and you couldn't handle all of the things he had done and still did for you. He was a real man. And he was yours, and he was right thre with you... dedicating you just a really beautiful song.  
As you went to sleep, always before going inside the tent where Carlitos would be already waiting for you, accommodating the sleeping bags, the clothes, the backpacks both brought your things, you stayed sitting closer to the shore of the lake, with his jacket, staring at the reflection of the moon on the water. The last day of the incredible trip you stayed some more minutes, and as you didn't went inside with him, Carlos got out to look if you were fine.  
"Something's wrong, babe?" He asked you, rubbing your bottom back.  
"Yes, don't you worry, is nothing" You answered motionless.  
"You know I'm here always if you need someone to trust"  
"Is just... nothing. I don't want thi trip to end. We had such a great time all together, and you here with me far away from mostly everything was just amazing. I don't want you to leave me anymore. I need you with me all days. I know you planned this whole trip to spent a magnificient time together, and you did a great job. But... you don't know how greatly I miss you when you are on tour. I appreciate the hard work you do to please us all, and that is what makes me stay for you. I just wish... you had longer holidays, I don't know" You say with pauses, and with fear over how Carlos could take the words you emitted.  
"I miss you too, (YN). It's not only your presence, but your everything. I would really love it to have you with me in my daily life. I know our meeting are randoms and almos short, but that's what have us still together...We want to know more about the other and we never get bored discovering us. But... we didn't carry out all the things I had planned. I had something more... not planned, but... you know..." He started speaking doubtfully.  
"Tell me Carlos" You inquired.  
"I don't know if it something I can tell you... but I can show it to you, prove it to you" Carlos said after a few minutes you spent hugging on the chilly night. "I love you, if I could just have the permission to show you how much I do... and how much I missed you" He said kissing your jaw.  
"I-I... You know wh-why I..." You can't think clearly as the fire you start feeling as he keeps on kissing your jaw and going down.  
"Let's go inside the tent and let's just rest together" He muttered in your ear.  
As he grabbed your right hand, you both stood up and did what he said. He crawled inside the last, and zipped the tent entrance. As it was a cold night, you were glad you had some matresses with you. You lied down next to him, not inside your sleeping bag, but over it. You knew what he had meant recently outside when he said he wanted to prove his love to you. You just remained tense there, as Carlos was a litle mad at you because you were acting weird over his confession.  
"Carlos" You called him, turning your back to see him in the dark.  
"Tell me" He said, without giving that much of his attention.  
"I know what you meant. I really want to experience it. And you know I'd only enjoy that with you, but... you also know I have never done that before"  
"I am virgin too, (YN), and that's what makes you want you more. We will both experience our first time together because is not with someone we don't know..." He answered, lokking for your hand in the dark to hold it. "I feel stupid for not respecting your choice. Sorry" His voice cracks.  
And just with that said, you pressed your lips against his mouth. At first he didn't join you, but then he opened his mouth, turning it into a passionate kiss.


End file.
